Baby? Are You Crazy?
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: After Grissom leaves, the team finds his and Sara's secret. Can that secret bring a huge problem? Post Leaving Las Vegas.


Baby?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of CSI, Characters or episodes!

Grissom stood in the locker room looking at Sara. She turned slightly and put on a fake smile as she protected her feelings.

Gil: I'll miss you

With that said he left the locker room, Sara looked down and spoke gently.

Sara: Hopefully he'll come back Ladybug.

The boys came in and Sara turned to her locker, not wanting her stomach to be seen before putting on her lab coat.

Greg: Who ya talkin' to?

Sara: No one!

Nick: Did you see Grissom before he left?

Sara: We talked for a minute or so, he said he'll miss me.

She put on her lab coat and buttoned it, she had become accustomed to being the "Lab CSI" by doing a lot of the lab work. No one questioned why she rarely went into the field and she was thankful for it.

Nick: I think Grissom has a girlfriend.

Warrick: Why do you think that?

Nick: he shaved his beard, lost a little weight, skips out like ten minutes before shifts over and took a day off last week.

Sara: Her name is Katelyn, see you at dinner

Sara used her middle name to help the guys out but also conceal the truth of who Grissom's girlfriend really was.

Warrick: Whoa girl, he really has a girlfriend?

Sara: Yeah, she's a butterfly freak, loves them. Meet at a seminar in '96', brunette, about my height.

Sara left and they looked at each other, Nick gave Warrick a look they understood.

Nick: He can never have Sara so he replaces her with a look-alike. Do you think she know and understands that?

Warrick: I don't know but does she think we're blind. She's pregnant and she thinks we don't notice.

Greg: OH SHIT!

Nick: What Greggo?

Greg: IT'S GRISSOM'S KID!!

Nick quickly slapped a hand over Greg's mouth and Warrick closed the door.

Nick: Say again but at a whisper, now I'm gonna let go but whisper, alright.

Greg shook his head and Nick removed his hand but let it still linger.

Greg: Sara's having Grissom's kid

Warrick: Are you insane? He'd never date Sara much less sleep with her!

Greg: I can round off at least six reasons why it's his kid.

Nick: Start rounding off Greggo.

Greg: 1) Her middle name is Katelyn, 2) She's brunette,3) she's tall, 4) she loves butterflies, 5) they're in a more get along mood and 6) they give each other "the" eyes. Oh and how else would she know, Grissom didn't even tell Catherine or she would tell us? HELLOS ARE YOU BLIND?

Warrick: I think he's the smart one now. Maybe it's one of those surrogate things; she agrees to carry his kid.

Greg: Who's the mom?

Nick: Gregg's right 'Rick, Sara slept with Grissom and is having his kid, maybe evening dating him.

Catherine came in and looked at them; Nick shut the door behind her.

Cath: What's going on?

Warrick: Trouble for Sara!

Cath: Is she alright?

Nick: Depends on the future.

Cath: Warrick Brown, Nicolas Stokes and Gregory Sanders, tell me what's going on before I kill you.

Nick: Sara's pregnant.

Cath: That's great...don't tell me it's one from of you three.

Greg: It's Grissom's, we figure it out.

Cath: Gil's? He wouldn't...would he?

Warrick: He's hurt her in the past, multiple times, that's why it's trouble.

The door opened and Sara came in with a smile.

Sara: Secret meeting I missed?

Cath: Get in here.

Catherine pulled her in the locker room and Nick shut the door.

Cath: Pregnant we get, but with Grissom's kid! Are you insane, he's your boss?

Sara: Have you gone insane? Sleep with Grissom...no!

Greg: We caught you Sara give up; you can't get out of this with a smile.

Sara sat down and placed her elbows on her knees, hands over on her head.

Nick: How long have you two been together?

Sara: Let me count back...19 months. I'm 17 weeks pregnant with our daughter.

Sara looked up at them after regaining her strength; she stood up and opened her locker, pulling out a small box. She handed it to Catherine, she opened it. A white gold ring sat in the box, a small emerald butterfly was inlaid in the band. Five diamond inlaid around the band as well.

Sara: It's my promise ring, he has one except it's just a band. The emerald butterfly symbolizes two things. 1) I'm his butterfly and 2) emerald is stone for May, the month we started dating. The five diamonds symbolize the five things we have together; love, hope for the future, family, joy for the time we have together, and the trust we have in each other. I received it on my birthday last year; it's a promise of our love.

Cath: Wow, so the baby?

Sara: Sara-Katie Truth Grissom, it means "Princess of Pure Truth", he chose it. It's hard to believe but we love each other and have a life together already. We bought a house in the new subdivision of Brooke Fields, well his mom bought it. We designed the house to have a life, including kids.

Warrick: Was Sara-Katie planned?

Sara: No, Katie wasn't planned but he was hyped when we found out, extremely excited. He hoped for a girl, said it would be a great thing to have a daughter. I feel sorry for him, having two of me in the house.

Cath: I'm not sure what to think, you're pregnant with the boss's kid.

Sara: He said that if no one would accept that we are having a child and are in a relationship while we work together, he'd go to UNLV. He won't give us up; he told me that the moment we found out about Katie.

Greg: We can't tell anyone can we?

Sara: You can tell Sofia and Brass already knows. Ecklie can't find out nor McKeen or Cavallo.

Cath: Do you really think we'd tell those three? Over my dead body!

Warrick: Mine too.

Nick: Me as well

Greg: Ditto, Sofie won't either, I promise

They all sat talking till shift began, all knowing a big scandal was in the lab and they had to keep it a secret. A scandal they'd gladly keep the relationship of the century and a little miracle too.


End file.
